Hurt
by maximumride8899
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock and captured by the school, but she meets knew friends. What happens when the old flock wants her back but find the new Max is even meaner then before? I know the story's short now, but if i get reveiws i'll write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Sure**

**Autumn (not my name but I like it): Angel, can u do.. omg cool!**

**Angel: Autumn doesn't own any of the MR characters, JP does.**

**Angel: your welcome!**

**Me: Thank.. Classic Angel!**

Chapter 1

I just got back to camp from my evening flight to see everyone in the corner of the cave. As I landed everyone looked up at me. They looked sad, but none of them would look me in the eye.

"What's wrong you guys?"

"Max, we, um, we think that you're not fit to be leader anymore. You keep flying off alone, and when you do we keep getting attacked by erasers. We want you to leave the flock." Angel said as she walked up to me.

I started at her, too dumbfounded to speak. "Is that what you all think?" Everyone was avoiding my eye. "Fang? Do you want me to leave?" He didn't say a word and just looked at the wall with everyone else. "Fine! I'll leave, but I'm going to say one thing: I never want to see any of you ever again."

Now I was on the verge of tears. I turned around, not wanting them to see me cry, and jumped out of the cave. I spread my 15 foot wings, flew 3oo miles per hour, and landed about 50 miles away. I landed and finally realized what had just happened. I started to cry, yelling into the sky. My flock, the flock I had cared for for so long, had kicked me out. Me, their leader! They were going to pay. How could they do this to me? I was their leader. I had loved and cared for them my whole life. I started to cry again when I heard a twig snap.

"Aw, did little Maxie lose her flock?" I turned around. Crap. I had let my emotions get to me. While I had been crying I had been surrounded by erasers.

"For your information, they lost me." She said sadly. It was 1 against 10, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

Later

I fought good, but not good enough. Right now an eraser had me pinned against the ground.

"Please, kill me. I'm done living." As I said it I knew that's how I really felt. I looked him in the eye, and closed mine, waiting for the final blow to come.

"O Max, I won't kill you, but I might kill your flock. How would you feel about that?" He smiled down. I smiled back. Go ahead. Help yourself. Those bastards deserved it I thought.

"But if you crave blood that much then just kill me."

"O Max, I would never kill you." And with that he smashed my head on the ground knocking me unconscious.

Fangs POV

After Max left Angel gathered us all together, saying that she had something to tell us.

"Guys, I don't think Max is fit to be leader anymore." She looked at each of us as she said it. It took me a moment to digest what she had just said.

"What? How can you even say that?"

She looked me in the eye and said "Fang, I know you love Max, but she's going flying alone w

ay too often, and we're always attacked by erasers when she goes out. I think she should leave."

"Angel, how could you do that to Max? She cared for you and loved you!"

"Sacrifices have to be made for the good of the flock." She told me with cold eyes.

"I'm taking a vote. If you don't raise your hand for anything than you wont be counted. All in favor of kicking Max out?"

Everyone but me raised their hand.

"Fang, think about it. The erasers are only after her. With Max gone, the erasers will leave us alone."

I don't know why I did it but finally I raised my hand.

"So it's settled. We kick Max out of the flock.

Just then we heard Max coming. I couldn't stand the thought so I looked at the wall. She asked what was wrong and Angel walked up. She basically told Max that we were done with there. She looked at us and opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, and closed it again. She looked directly at me.

"Fang, do you want me to leave?" I heard the sadness in her voice and decided to look away. She looked at us all one more time and said "Fine! I'll leave, but I'm going to say one thing: I never want to see any of you ever again." She jumped out of the mouth of the cave.

I punched the wall. "Why did we do that? Fang, we'll all be safe now. With Max gone, erasers won't come searching for us anymore.

"Sorry birdies, but you're sadly mistaken." We all turned around to see erasers at the front of the cave. "What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, I just ran into none other than Mrs. Ride herself. She asked me to kill her. Saying she didn't want to live anymore. Whatever you did to her must have hurt. Bad. I told her no, that I wouldn't kill her, but she did say I could kill you." He smiled, looking at each of us.

"You're lying. Max would never say that."

"O, but she did, and what kind of person would I be if I didn't grant that one wish?"

And then he attacked. He had about 10 other erasers with him, but we were no match without Max. Finally when I was the last one standing he pinned me to the ground. He came right up to my face and snarled, "Listen here pretty boy. I'd forget about her if I were you. I wasn't lying when I said she wanted you dead. If you know what's good for you you'll steer clear of her." He then took my head and smashed it against the rock of the cave and everything cave went black.

**So what did you guys think? I think the first chapter turned out good, and if you guys want to see another chapter I want reviews! So review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Max, can you do the opening please?**

**Max: What do you have to offer**

**Me: I'll let you slap Fang**

**Max: Awesome. Autumn doesn't own any MR characters, JP does. Now, where's Fang?**

**(Fang quickly runs out of room)**

**Max and Me: Hahah**

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I woke up feeling beat and cramped. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was dark, but instantly knew where I was. The school. Suddenly the events of last night washed over me. The flock kicking me out, me running and crying, and the battle with the erasers. They must have taken me back here while I was out. Looking around I noticed that I was the only one in the room, which was really weird for the school. I mean am I the only person they have right now? Wow. So lame. I noticed there was a camera in the top right corner, no doubtingly watching my every move. Suddenly the doors open and a scientist wheeled in a cage. He placed it next to mine and pulled me out of the room. I didn't see who was in it, but I did see a boy with dark brown hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

I don't want to sicken you with the details of what went on in the lab, but I can say that when I was wheeled out they led me into a room that was all white, far from what my old room was. They ran tests on me all day and injected me with some kind of liquid. They then ran more tests, and from what I heard I did "much better the second time". My eavesdropping skill came in handy, fine I was just eavesdropping it's not actually a skill, and I learned that the liquid they injected into me had made me like super strong, even stronger then I had been before. Not that's a lot of strong for you. When I was wheeled back in I didn't feel like crap like I used to when they tested on me. Surprisingly the room had filled up in my absence. There were now 5 more cages. Most of them were asleep, except for the boy I had seen earlier. I was wheeled right beside him, so I decided to introduce myself. I stuck my arm through the bars of my cage and into his.

"Hi, I'm Max." He took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Hunter. First day?"

"No, but I just got back."

He frowned. "O, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you got me captured. I'm 14 by the way." I smiled at him.

"I'm 14" he said, obviously happy I was his age.

He nodded towards the sleeping kids in the cages "We all have wings and I can tell you do to. By the way, that girl over there, that's Snow. She can manipulate ice and water, and she's 10. The boy with the black hair and black clothes is Xander, he's 9. He can make storms out of nothing. The other boy is Damon, who's 7. He can move really fast, and is almost invisible when he does it. Finally, that's Valentine over there. She's can fly really fast. And then there's me. I'm really strong and fast, plus I'm pretty tough" I smiled. "Well, I can fly and run fast, and from what I can tell I'm now really strong." We laughed, and the kids started waking up. I told them hi, and they started to like me, and I liked them. I think I just met my new flock. Before I knew it, I had made them a promise. To get them out of here. I already liked these kids, and I would already do anything for them. So Hunter and I devised a plan, and I must say, it was brilliant. When the right day came, we would be out of here.

Fang's POV

I woke up feeling beat. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that we were still in the cave. I guess the eraser didn't want to take all of us. I started to remember the events of last night. Kicking Max out, him telling us she wanted us dead, and then the eraser knocking me out. I walked to center of the cave and started to make a fire. Pretty soon everyone started to wake up and gathered around it.

"So, what now Angel? Max obviously wasn't against us, and we obviously suck without her." I glared at Angel. "I'm sorry Fang. I really am." I thought I saw a tear in her eye. I hugged her close, saying it would be ok. We ate breakfast, and everyone was quiet.

"Well, first things first. We have to find Max."

" But Fang, the eraser said she wanted us dead, that she didn't want to see us again."

I looked at them all. "Max cannot get rid of us that easily." We all laughed at that.

"So where do you think she is?

Obviously she's at the school. There were erasers and they said they saw her! We don't know that for sure. Maybe she fought real good and got away." The more we said it the more we believed it had happened. "So, where do we start looking?

Well, we could start by checking her mom's house. That's probably the first place she should go. Ok, let's start there!"

We put out the fire and started to pack up. Iggy got all the food, Nudge got all the clothes, and everyone else basically just watched. I stepped to the mouth of the cave, figuring out which way to go. We have this sort of hidden GPS in us, and we can figure out which way everything is. I started out West, hoping Max would be at her mom's house when we got there.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I want to give a shout out to ****_Lego_**** for being the first review on this story!Remember, write more reviews and I'll write more chapters! Chao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone's on vacation so I have to do the opening. Boo. I don't own any MR characters JP does.**

**Max's POV**

Today was the day. The day we get out of here. In the time it's taken us to get this all planned I got a new power. I can control the weather. For example, I got mad so I made lightning strike the white coats. It was so funny, but then they knocked me out so I couldn't do anything. So no lightning bolts for Max. It's come in handy when we're escaping. I wait till I figure no one's going to come and check on us and I silently wake everyone up. I take the key out of my pockets that I wiped from a white coat the other day (He was an idiot) and start to unlock the cages. When everyone's out I go and put my ear to the door. Nothing; that's a good sign. I grab the door knob and silently break it off the door. (Awesome right?) and push the door open. I give Hunter the sign. He heads down the left hall way with Xander and Damon and I go down the right hallway with Snow and Valentine. We walked silently down the hall until we came to the control room that I had passed so many times. I looked on the panel for the big button that would open the cages (What kind of idiots would have this button?) I found it and pressed it. Valentine had heard them mention the password before, so she was the one who would be entering it. She quickly typed in the password and clicked enter. I instantly saw on the screen tons of rooms with cages opening up. Success. I picked up the microphone that connected to all the rooms. "Everyone, I just freed you and you have to hurry before the whitecoats come. Walk out your doors and head to your left. There should be an opening at the end of the hall. I need you to go in there and run like crazy, and don't look back. Never look back." I look at Snow and Valentine. "Now it's our turn." I hurry us out the door to go find Hunter. While we got the kids out Hunter and the boys were supposed to care of the flyboys. "Hunter! Hunter where are you!?" I start to run down the hall, now getting really worried. "Hunt-"Thankfully he rounds the corner as I'm about to yell again. "Did you guys take care of the flyboys?" He smiled. "I would think so" Xander and Damon are also smiling. Well come on let's go. We head down the hall.

"Ok, Valentine, Snow, Xander Damon, you guys go to the safe house I told you about. Hunter and I are going to make sure no one got left behind." They all nod and take off into the night. Me and Hunter walk down the hall, checking every room, so far not seeing anyone. In the last room there's a white coat looking inside one of the cages, probably seeing if anyone's in there. I look at Hunter and put my index finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet. I silently sneak up behind the man and push him into the cage. While he's still trying to figure out what happened I lock the door behind him. He starts yelling, punching the bars of the cage like it'll help him break out. As if. "Not so fun, is it?" I smile as me and Hunter close the door and walk out. I grab his hand as we walk to the door. "Are ya ready Hunter?" He smiles down at me. "I was born ready."

As we run and take off I see the kids floating in the air. "I thought I told you guys to go to the safe house?" "We didn't want to take a chance of losing you guys." My heart broke right there. I smiled, almost in tears. "Come on kids, let's go home."

2 Years Later

I open my eyes and look around the bedroom. Looks like it's going to be another nasty day. Wondering how I know this? Well, my room's pretty unique. It had windows on every wall, so it's like a sun room. My ceiling's painted blue, like the sky and my bed's a queen with sky blue cover that takes up the whole room. I have pictures of me and the flock all over the walls and some paintings (yea, I paint now). I walk to my mirror and inspect my short (yea I cut it) blonde hair. I could probably go another day without brushing it. I grab a tank top and some shorts and put them on as I walk down stairs. We're living in California now, so it's warm just about every day. I walk into the kitchen, grab some waffles and pop them in the toaster. Valentine silently walks into the kitchen; ha, she thinks she can sneak past me. I pretend to not notice her. She walks over to the coffee pot and silently grabbed the cup that I had just made. As she walks behind me I quickly turn around and grab her waist. "Gotcha!" She starts to squeal "Max! Put me down!" I hear footsteps quickly coming down the stairs and Hunter runs in. "Everyone ok?" "Yea, I just found out who's been taking all the coffee!" I put Valentine back on the ground. "Now, hand me this," I take the mug "And you can have this" and I give her the waffle I just made. "Thanks Max!" and she runs off. I soon hear more feet coming down. Damon and Xander come around the corner.

"Can you guys let us sleep for one day? Please?"

"Sorry, I just figured out a major mystery and had to celebrate." He glares at us.

"Please stop being loud." And he walks into the living room. I smile at Hunter as he kisses my cheek.

First, before I go any further, let me tell you what's happened in the last 2 years. When we first left the school we stayed at my mom's house. She told me my old flock came by looking for me, but frankly, I couldn't care less. We stayed there for a little bit until I found the perfect house in California: It was secluded, 4 acres of land, and had 6 bedrooms and 1 guest room. All our rooms were like mine, except Damon's looked out into the forest and Snow's was just a little above the ground. It's a really cool place. But back to the present.

"Someone go get Snow up! We're heading to the store in 10!"

"I'll get her Max!" Damon run's upstairs and comes down with Valentine and Snow. "Here are some waffles you guys. We're going to the store in 10 ok?" "K Max."

20 minutes later we're flying up to the store. And you'll never guess who I saw in the alley. My old flock. Let's just say our lovely reunion was very sour.

**Cliffie! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hunter, can you do the opening please?**

**Hunter: No**

**Me: For me?**

**Hunter: No**

**Me: For Max?**

**Hunter: Fine. Autumn doesn't own any MR characters, JP does.**

**Chapter 4**

**I made one of my snap decisions. "Hunter, I think I left something in the car. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in a second." **

**"Whatever you say Max, see you in a second." I waited till they were inside before going behind the building. Fang was waiting for me.**

**"What do you want?" I snarled.**

**"Max." He walked up to me but I stepped back. He looked sad for a second, but quickly covered it. "I realized we were wrong an-" I cut him off by pushing him against the wall. (btw I got a new power: I can move things with my mind.) He was stunned for a second, but it was quickly gone. **

**"No, you not going to say anything; you don't get that right." **

**"Max, i-" I started cutting off air in his neck. **

**"Let's get one thing straight. I talk, you listen. You kicked me out, and that hurt, but I got over it. Got over you. Now, I want you to get out of my sight and I don't want you anywhere near my flock. Got it?" he just looked at me; I tightened the grip. "Got it?!"**

** I actually started to see red. He just sat there staring at me. I squeezed harder, but then it dawned on me that I might be killing him. I dropped him on the cement. "O, and Fang?" I shot a lightning bolt right above his head. He looked at me, stunned. "I'd be careful. It's a cruel cruel world out there." And with that I stepped over his body and walked to the car to grab my jacket.**

**As I walked in I realized I had been out there for a while; the flock was already checking out. **

**"Hey guys, sorry it took so long." Hunter looked up and smiled.**

**"You sure took your time. I was getting worried. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.**

**"Max, are you ok? Your eyes-" I brought my fingers to my eye, realizing that they were probably still red from my encounter with Fang. I turned around and thought of an excuse.**

**"Uh, there's something in my eye." Ever since I was at the school, if I got really mad my eyes turned red. Thankfully Hunter hasn't caught on yet. Finally I was seeing normal so turned back around.**

**"So what did you guys buy?" **

**"We got coffee, waffles, eggs, and I bunch of other stuff."**

**"Well it looks like we're good. Let's go." We walked out to the car and I got in shotgun with Hunter as everyone else got in the back. I looked out the window as we were driving away, and guess who I saw; yep, Fang. This guy had a death wish. I started seeing red as I thrust him to the ground and against the wall. (Don't judge me. I know I'm mean, but he deserved it) I smiled as we drove off with Fang still on the ground. **

**Hunter's POV**

**I looked over at Max and noticed that her eyes had turned red again. I followed her gaze to a boy who was standing at the corner. She started to frown and I saw the boy pushed against the wall. Crap, Max probably did that. I know better than to ask Max in the car with the kids around, but I'll ask her later at the house.**

**Later**

**"Max, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure Hunter" We walked into the kitchen.**

**"I saw you and that boy today." She was shocked for a second but quickly covered it up.**

**"O, that was nothing." **

**"If it was nothing than why did you knock him out? Yea, I saw that."**

**"Um, uh, it was just this guy who got what was coming to him. I used to know him but then he made me mad."**

**"What could he have done that made you mad enough to do that?"**

**"Ugh, it's a long story." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I've got time."**

**Max's POV**

**I told Hunter what happened between me and the flock and he didn't interrupt once. When I was finished he kissed me on the cheek.**

**"I'm sorry. They should have never done that to you. I would have done the same thing."**

**I calmed down a bit, here in Hunter's arms. He made me feel safe. I couldn't believe I thought he never noticed my eyes turning red. **

**"Thanks for understanding." I hugged him. Nothing could ruin this moment; boy was I wrong. I heard the door open. It must be Valentine; I had sent her to get some stuff from the clothes store. She loved that kind of stuff. **

**"Valentine, is that you?"**

**"Yea Max! I brought some people with me! They said they knew you and they helped me!"**

**"Ok, I'm coming!" I looked at Hunter.**

**"You stay here, I'll be right back." And I walked in the front room to see who was there.**

**Who do you think was at the door? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Valentine, can you do the opening please?**

**Valentine: Sure! Luna doesn't own the MR characters JP does. She also doesn't onw any stores mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me: Thanks sweetie! Has anyone ever told you how adorable and pretty you are?**

**Valentine: Awww, thanks!**

**Valentine's POV  
"Valentine! Can you go to the mall and get some clothes for us?" I smiled. Max rarely asks for clothes so it's funny when she does.**

**"Sure Max!" I come out of my bedroom and walk downstairs.**

**"Here's some money, but don't go crazy with it like you did last week." I laughed. Last week I had gotten $100 to spend on clothes and I went over by about $50.**

**"I won't. Promise!" and I walked out the door. I took a running start and snapped my wings out around me. They weren't as long as Max's wings, but they were really pretty. They were a ruby red with specs of black in places. I sometimes think that's why I'm named Valentine; cause red is for Valentine's Day.**

**By now I had reached the mall so I flew over the woods and dropped down. I walked inside and looked at the shop directory. I've been here millions of times, but I always go to one store, so I'm going to see what other stores they have. I studied the board, my face serious with concentration.**

**"You should go to Old Navy. It's really cool." The girl made me jump, but I quickly recovered.**

**"Yea, I've never been there."**

**"They have some good jeans." Max told me not to trust people, so I lied to her.**

**"Yea, I wish I could go, but I've got to stop by Starbucks." Well, it wasn't a total lie; I needed some coffee.**

**"O, ok. Well stop by later!" I watched as she walked off and joined a group of friends. She's weird. Who walks up to a random person and starts talking? Whatever; let her be weird. **

**I walked over to the Starbucks stand and grabbed a coffee plus some extra for Max and Hunter. Well, I might as well go to Old Navy; I haven't been there in a while. I walked over and started picking out shirts and putting them in a basket. Finally after getting 10 shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, and a headband, I walked up to the cash register. **

**"I'm ready to check out." The lady looked at me.**

**"Is your mom with you?" Max told me that they might ask this.**

**"She's waiting in the car for me, but she said to hurry." I smiled sweetly.**

**"Ok" and she started to check out items. Finally she gave me the total.**

**"$110.00." Crap; Looks like I'll have to charge on Max's card. **

**"Here's 100 and you can charge the rest to a credit card." She eyed me suspiciously for a second.**

**"Do you have the credit card?"**

**"No."**

**"The number?"**

**"No." She started frowning. **

**"Do you have anything?"**

**"Yes, I have the name." **

**"I'm sorry, but I need something besides the name." I frowned. Crap; the name always works.**

**"Well all I have is the name. Can't you just like look it up or something?" Now I was getting mad.**

**"Fine. I'll try. What's the name?"**

**"Max Ride." I heard someone gasp quietly behind me. I chose to ignore it.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't see a credit card under that name." now I was really mad.**

**"Look; You did something wrong. Now just fix it and charge it to the card!" Just then I heard someone walk up to me. Probably security; I looked for all the exits.**

**"Hey! You decided to come!" Crap; just what I needed. The weirdo girl.**

**"Yea, can I talk to you in a sec?" I looked back at the lady.**

**"Just find the card! It's on there! I used it the other day!"**

**"Do you need help?" I turned to her. Only if you could find that card.**

**She smiled. I can do better.**

**"Angel! Come here!" A little girl walked over and the other girl told her something. She looked at the cashier and said something I could hear. I heard something like "Don't..card..forget." The lady smiled at me and handed me my bag. **

**"Um, thanks" I looked at the girls.**

**"And thank you. I owe you." She smiled.**

**"I overheard you say you knew Max?"**

**"Yea, why?"**

**"We're old friends of hers and we wanted to see her."**

**"O, but to be on the safe side, could you describe her?" I didn't want to bring people Max didn't know to the house; I'd be dead before dinner.**

**"Sure. She's got blonde hair, really sarcastic, and she has a necklace with a ring on it."**

**"That's her. Come on, let's go." **

**"Just hold on a sec. My friends are her friends too, and their here right now. Just give me a sec to go get them." She and the other girl walked off. That's weird. Max never seemed to mention her past. I saw her come back with her "friends". They were a weird bunch. There was a little boy who looked a lot like the girl who said something to the lady, another boy who had blonde hair, but he was walking caustiouslly; probably blind. The last boy screamed dark. He was wearing black jeans, shirt, and had black hair. He had a slight bump on his head, but it looked like it was quickly healing. But I could tell one thing about them; they could fly. It's this thing when someone walks. They either hunch or lean from the weight of the wings. The girl who talked to me walked up.**

**"Hey, these are my friends: Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and I'm Nudge." I almost snorted but stopped myself. What kind of names were those? Angel; I saw how that was her name. Her golden ringlets formed a halo around her head and she was so sweet and innocent looking.**

**"Let's go." I walked outside and into the woods. I took a running start and spread my wings. I turned around and saw that the little kids were shocked before flying after me. **

**"Ohmigosh! Why didn't you tell us you could fly! We can too!" As the house came into view I landed.**

**"This is my our house!" I saw them all gape. **

**"This is like a castle!"**

**"I know right!"**

** I opened the door and heard Max from the kitchen.**

**"Valentine, is that you?"**

**"Yea Max! I brought some people with me! They said they knew you and they helped me!"**

**"Ok, I'm coming!" I saw that the tall boy looked a little sad, and everyone else was either smiling or sad. I saw Max come in and gasp.**

**Max's POV**

**I was going to have to have a talk with Valentine about bringing people home. As I walked in the front hall I gasped. My old flock was there.**

**"How dare you come into my house!"**

**Fang smirked, or , half smirked.**

**"Technically, we were invited." That was it. I let out a scream of anger before I lunged.**

**Who did Max lunge at? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Max, can you do the opening please?**

**Max: No, you let the flock come to my house.**

**Me: But I did it to keep the story going.**

**Max: Ugh! Fine! Luna doesn't own any MR characters, JP does. Happy?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's POV**

**When that little girl said house, it was an understatement. I mean my god. This was like a mansion mixed with a castle. I couldn't help but gape.**

**"Come inside!"**

**We walked inside with her and I heard Max's voice from somewhere else in the house. I was aware of the bump on my head that I got when she knocked me out. It was fading quickly, but you could still see it. I saw Max come in and watched as she gasped. Instantly she started screaming.**

**"How dare you come into my house!" I smirked.**

**"Technically, we were invited." She screamed and I stood in front of the little kids, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did.**

**Max's POV**

**I screamed in rage; this was the final straw. I lunged at Fang but never got far enough. Someone had come behind me and grabbed my waist.**

**"Max! Calm down!" It was Hunter. I turned around, my eyes no doubtingly blood-red. **

**"You know what they did to me! They deserve it!" **

**"Max, violence won't help it." I was seeing more red- my gosh I didn't even know this shade was a color. Man if looks could kill- wait, mine can. I looked over at Fang and made him start to float. I was about to send a lightning bolt at him but Hunter put a hand over my eyes.**

**"Max, we just finished redoing the front room. Please don't destroy it again." I laughed. Last week I had gotten mad at Xander for eating the last chocolate chip cookie and chased him through the house. I finally cornered him in the front room and I may or may not have let lightning bolts loose and left burn marks on the walls.**

**"Let me go Hunter." But instead of letting me go he walked me into the kitchen. I heard him tell the flock to stay there. He brought me in and put me on the table.**

**"Max, calm down; your eyes are almost bleeding red." I looked in the mirror; dang I was scary. I breathed in and out until my eyes were back to normal.**

**"What are they doing here!?" Hunter shook his head.**

**"I don't know, but let's find out. I'm going to go invite them to the living room and ask them. DO you want to come or are you going to explode again." I felt my cheeks blush as I smiled.**

**"I'm fine. Let's go." We walked into the living room as I called Valentine, Xander, Damon, and Snow. Then I told Hunter to call them in here. I saw them come in and started seeing red again. Fang floated off the floor but then Hunter sat beside me and squeezed my hand. I let Fang drop. I glared daggers at them as everyone sat down.**

**"What are you doing here?" They glanced at each other before awnsering.**

**"When we uh, you know, kicked you out (I glared harder when they said this) erasers came and attacked us. And we realized it was wrong to kick you out, and we're sorry." Something inside me snapped.**

**"You're sorry!? Are you kidding?! I was taken to the school because you kicked me out! I suffered because you kicked me out!"**

**"Max" I heard Hunter say in warning tone; I ignored it.**

**"And you've come back to say you're sorry!?" Hunter sat me back down on the couch. **

**"Let me handle this. What do want with Max?" I saw Fang stiffen; good.**

**"We want you back Max." I laughed; thus was rich.**

**"Do you guys remember what I said when you kicked me out?" They glanced at each other, obviously they remembered.**

**"No" I smiled. This was going to be fun. I shoved them all up against the wall. This time Hunter didn't stop me. I walked over to them.**

**"Let me refresh your memory; I said I wouldn't take you back, and that offer still stands. Since you said you're sorry, I'm willing to forgive you. But forgiveness and trust is earned; you didn't earn it after saying you're sorry for kicking me to the curb. Work at it, and maybe I'll forgive you. But right now, you're leaving." I let the fall to the floor and pointed to the door. I hope they didn't notice that my hand was shaking. **

**As soon as they left I collapsed against Hunter in a pile of sobs. He leaned against my head and hugged me, telling me it was going to be ok, but I knew it wouldn't be. Not with the flock in town. Soon I felt everyone else come and hug. I quickly backed up and swallowed my sobs. I'm not a "group hug" kind of person. After a while I let them talk me into having the flock stay in the guest bedroom. Somehow Valentine had gotten their number and she called them. I made sure I was in the other room when they came in. Snow showed them the guest room as I sat in the kitchen. I called them all in the living room after half an hour.**

**"Now that your living here, I have rules that you have to follow." Fang smirked and I looked at him.**

**"My house my rules. **

**First rule: Come in my room without me inviting you, you die.**

**Second rule: Eat the last chocolate chip cookie and I'm not responsible for any harm that might come to you.**

**Final rule: Do anything bad and you're gone. Got it?" I looked at each of them as they nodded. **

**"That's all." I hugged Hunter as they left, wondering how I was going to get through this.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Max's POV (it's gonna be Max's POV for most of the story now)**

**I opened my eyes, and for a second life fell perfect. But then I remembered the flock was staying here; fantastic. I walk out of bed and grab some clothes while I try and de-tangle my hair. Putting on my shorts and tank top I walk downstairs, hoping no one's killed each other yet. But I found something much worse; they were actually getting along. Iggy had already made breakfast for everyone and the dishes were still in the sink. It looked like Valentine and Angel were outside flying around and talking while Gazzy, Xander, Damon, and Iggy were making another bomb. I swear if they set it off in the house, heads will roll. Nudge and Snow were in the living room looking at clothes, talking about the latest fashion trend. Hunter and Fang were at least a little hostile, but they tried not to show it.**

**"Hey Hunter." He smiled when he saw me.**

**"Hey Max. You nearly slept the day away. It's already 1:00." I looked at the clock in the kitchen. Wow, I slept late.**

**"Can you believe them? Acting as if they're best friends! Unbelievable!"**

**"You at least have to give them a chance Max." I frowned, horrified at the thought.**

**"Are you being serious Hunter?! After all they've done to me?! They can't just prance in here and expect me to take them back!" **

**"Max-" He said in a warning tone, but it just made me madder. **

**"Don't Max me! I-" Just then Fang walked in and looked at us.**

**"Am I interrupting something?"**

**"No, I was just telling Hunter that I was going out." I grabbed my purse (yes, I have a purse now) and walked out the door. I took a running start and snapped my wings out, heading for town; for the only place I could drown my feelings; the bar. (this is a bad habit kids, don't do it.) I used to go here a lot, when I first came here, but I stopped. Well, it's like welcoming back an old friend. I landed on the outskirts of town and walked in. The bar was right in the middle so it took me a minute to get there, but when I finally did I ran inside and sat at the counter.**

**"1 please. No, wait, make that 3." Today I wanted to forget about the world. The bartender came back with the 3 shots and I choked down each one.**

**"You ok?" Startled, I turned to the side. A girl sat there, about my age, with long blonde hair and black highlights. For some reason I felt like I could trust her.**

**"Yea. Just having a bad day."**

**"I know that feeling. By the way, my name's Cassie." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.**

**"Max." **

**"Well then, Max, do you want to forget all your problems?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok then." She smiled, waving over the bartender.**

**"6, for me and my friend here." The lady nodded and soon brought back 6 shots. WYoue gulped them down and put the glasses on the bar.**

**"So, what's got you down?" I looked at her.**

**"Boyfriend and family problems; you?"**

**"Likewise."**

**"Well, here's to forgetting the issues." I clicked my next glass against hers and drank. We sat there talking until music started to play and it turned dark. **

**"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor. I sung to the song and danced all over the floor, my arms held above me. Finally the song ended and I sat back down at the bar, giggling like a maniac.**

**"What's so funny?" She asked me, smiling slightly.**

**"Nothing; everything. It's like I was really mad, but now I can't even remember why! I love it!"**

**She smiled. "That's awesome Max, but I have to get home." I puffed out my lip, pouting.**

**"O, why? Please stay."**

**"Well, for one thing, it's midnight." I looked at the clock on the wall, surprised to see that it was midnight.**

**"O, well I hope I see you again."**

**"Me too Max. Me too." I watched her leave and decided it was probably time for me to go home too. I ordered one more drink, chugged it, and walked out the door. I took an awkward run and let my wings out. I was looking at the ground when I realized it was approaching fast. I landed on the ground, collapsing in a patch of clovers. Something about the whole situation made me laugh. I laid there for ten minutes, giggling and laughing at the moon until I finally got up and started walking home. Within ten feet I could see the lights. The living room and kitchen lights were on; great, they waited up. As I opened the door 4 heads popped up to look at me. Iggy, Nudge, Hunter, Fang, and Angel watched me as I walked down the hall, falling against the wall the whole time. AS I got in the living room Fang looked at me.**

**"Where were you?" I laughed, finding it all funny.**

**"What are you, my mother?" I waved my hands around for emphasis. **

**"Seriously Max, we were worried."**

**"Well you shouldn't be; I can handle myself." I started giggling at everyone's expression.**

**"Fine, but will you at least tell us where you were?" I puffed out my lip, pouting again.**

**"But that would be no fun! I know, try and guess." I smiled; waiting for them to guess.**

**"Max, are you drunk?" I smiled and nodded. **

**"Max, I thought you had given that up." Hunter looked at me. Fang also frowned.**

**"You drink?" **

**"Yea, but how would you know that? You kicked me out; you haven't seen me in a year." I stabbed my index finger at his chest with each you.**

**"And I" I pointed at myself for emphasis. "Am tired of you!" I stabbed at his chest and he flew against the back wall.**

**"Max stop! Snap out of it!" I looked at Hunter.**

**"Snap out of what? This is me!"**

**"No, Max, it isn't."**

**"Yes it is. It only took 8 shots to find me." His eyes grew wide as saucers.**

**"8 shots?!" I nodded and smiled. He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me upstairs. **

**"Don't tell me what to do!" I pushed him against the wall and backed up; man I was awesome when I was drunk. I picked my bag back up off the floor and turned back to everyone.**

**"I'll be back later!" I walked out the door and took my phone and a piece of paper that Cassie wrote her number on. Typing in the number I put the phone to my ear.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Cassie! Um, can I spend the night on your couch? My issues are still issues and I don't want to stay with them."**

**"Um, sure Max." She gave me the address and 5 wrong turns in 30 long mins. I was at Cassie's door. When she opened it I burst into tears and walked inside. She showed me the couch and I got laid down, falling into a deep sleep.**

**Review! And don't hate me for drunk Max!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Max's POV**

**The first thing I thought of when I opened my eyes were "What is that god-awful noise?!" It sounded like gunshots right next to my ear drums, except a thousand times worse. I put my hands over my ears and rolled onto my back, looking up. Where was I? I was on a couch in some kind of living room. Then all of last night's events washed over me. Me getting mad at everyone, getting drunk, getting mad again, and then coming to Cassie's. I shakily stood up and looked around.**

**"Cassie?" I heard footsteps and she walked in, black sunglasses on, her shoulders sagging, and a frown on her face.**

**"Jeez, don't yell, I'm right here." I closed my eyes.**

**"Why is it so bright in here?" She took another pair of sunglasses off of the table and handed them to me.**

**"Here, these'll help." I put them on, welcoming the near darkness that followed.**

**"Why is it so loud?" She looked to the window.**

**"There's a nasty storm out there. The thunder is crazy loud." I nodded, agreeing with her. I stood up.**

**"Well, thanks for letting me stay here last night. I really needed a friend." She smiled.**

**"You're welcome Max; just call if you need me. O! and before I forget." She ran into the kitchen and came back with a thermos. **

**"This'll help the hangover." I sniffed the contents, eyeing it.**

**"Don't worry, I had one earlier and I felt a lot better." I nodded and walked out the door.**

**"Bye Cassie!"**

**"Bye Max!" I opened the lid of the thermos and took a huge gulp. I started down the road and then realized something; I had no idea where to go. **

**O well; I guess I'll just wander around town. I started walking but instantly fell against a wall as I heard a clap of thunder overhead. I pushed my hands against my ears and held them there for what seemed like hours until the ringing stopped. I stood up and started walking again. I looked up at the sky, and seeing lighting I ran down the sidewalk, covering my ears, waiting for the thunder. **

**After repeating this several times I finally came to a familiar road, and started walking down. I took another chug from the thermos and walked closer. I pushed my sunglasses farther up my nose, closer to my eyes, and went inside. As soon as the door closed everyone's heads peeped around the corner.**

**"Max! You're back!" I covered my ears, falling against the wall**

**"My god stop screaming!" Everyone look confused except for Fang, Hunter, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge.**

**"But, I'm not screaming."**

**"Ugh, yea, you are!" Everyone looked confused again so I broke the ice.**

**"I'm going to bed."**

**"But Max, it's only 3:00." Wow, I slept till 3:00?**

**"Well, I'm still going, so everyone just leave me alone." I pushed through them and walked upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I locked it and jumped on my bed, making a cocoon around me with my blanket. I chugged what was left of the liquid in the thermos and threw it to the floor. I heard a knock on the door as I settled down. I chose to ignore it, but whoever it was kept knocking.**

**"I'm sleeping."**

**"Max, let me in." It was Hunter.**

**"I'm tired Hunter; please leave me alone."**

**"Max, you and I both know you're not tired, just hung over."**

**"Whatever. Just leave me alone." He kept asking to come in but I ignored him, and he finally went away. When i was about to drift into sleep I heard someone else.**

**"Max, I need to talk to you." It was Fang.**

**"You're the last person I want to talk to about this."**

**"Max, just let me explain."**

**"Leave." I heard him sigh.**

**"I'm coming in there to talk to you." I smiled.**

**"You do that." I waited a minute but just heard silence. Then I heard something; he was trying to pick my lock. I quickly put bolt in the lock back in place.**

**"Don't even try that." I heard him walk off; then I heard another voice, Valentine's.**

**"Max, can I come in?"**

**"Is anyone with you?" She hesitated moment, and that was all the proof I needed.**

**"No one's coming in my room Valentine. I know Fang's probably out there with you."**

**"Max, he just wants to explain. I'll stay in there with you. Please? For me?" I sighed and mentally unlocked the door. Fang walked in along with Valentine, and I quickly shut it before anyone else could come in.**

**"You have 1 minute."**

**"Ok, when we kicked you out, we believed it was for the good of the flock." I stared at him, dumbfounded. **

**"The good of the flock?!" I covered Valentine's ears. "Are you (insert curse word here) kidding me?!" I took my hands off of her ears and put them on mine, for my screaming had hurt my own ears.**

**"Max, erasers were coming at us more than before. We thought it would help if you just kinda, you know, went off the radar, and then come back." I looked at him, speechless.**

**"It hurt so bad to kick you out; that's why I couldn't even look at you. I didn't want to kick you out." My feelings had gone from anger to hurt in a matter of seconds.**

**"Then why did you?"**

**"I only did it to protect everyone. You should have seen how hurt they were after you left. We went to find you but we couldn't." The hurt was turning back into anger.**

**"Well you couldn't find me because I got captured!"**

**"You should've fought back."**

**"I did Fang! I'm pretty kick-ass but I'm still just one person! I was surrounded; there was nothing I could do!" My vision was blurry; I couldn't let Fang see my cry. I pointed to the door.**

**"Get out of my room."**

**"But Max-" **

**"I said out of my room." He sighed in defeat and walked out followed by Valentine.**

**"I'll see you in a little bit sweetie." She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I mentally locked it and pushed a chair in front of it so that if anyone did manage to pick the lock they wouldn't be able to get in. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, suddenly aware that my headache had gotten worse.**

**I snuggled back into my blanket cocoon and went to sleep just as another clap of thunder sounded overhead.**

**Hey guys! Review if you liked!**


End file.
